


It Started Out With A Kiss

by bluedemon92



Series: The Thing With Egoists [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Female Loki, Indries Moomji - Freeform, Lady Loki, Loki Needs a Hug, M/M, Tony Has Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-18
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2017-12-26 23:35:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/971616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluedemon92/pseuds/bluedemon92
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's always played the field, Loki just never thought it would be him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 9 June 2015- I am editing and revamping some of this series to clean it up a bit. Not too much is changed in this part. I fixed any mistakes I could find and added some more detail which you might be able to notice while reading. Thank you!

* * *

It started innocently enough…well as innocent as things between Tony Stark and Loki could start. They had been battling near Central Park, just the two of them when Tony got a close up of Loki's bright green eyes. Loki's eyes had always fascinated Tony. The way the light brought out the gorgeous colors. How when he was amused the green would seem to glow brightly like how the sunlight shined through tree leaves and when he was angry they became dark pools of molten green hatred that were just as gorgeous. Of course Tony had never really paid enough attention to these things in the past. Loki had green eyes but that was all. They were green, and they were Loki's. Until that day. That day they pierced him so deeply in a way he had never noticed before. On the day it all began the sunlight had been shining and the light caught Loki's eyes and they seemed to glow. Tony was stunned. Loki had caught the expression on Tony's face and fell back eyes narrowed.

"What is it?' He snapped. Tony lifted his mask and grinned at the God. Loki stared back obviously surprised by the sudden switch. Sure Stark was the...more interesting foe to battle but never had he stopped mid fight to admire Loki's assets.

"You have green eyes." Tony explained with a shrug. Loki scowled.

"Well spotted." Tony's grin widened.

"They're nice." He observed. Loki blinked, utterly baffled.

"Excuse me?" He managed.

"You have sexy eyeballs." Tony stated slowly. Loki suddenly licked his lips, looking confused. Was this a new tactic Stark was trying? If so then it was working. Loki could not think of how to properly respond.

"…Thank you…" He finally stated feeling that he needed to say it. Tony winked and Loki felt a light flutter in his chest at the action. What in Odin's name was the mortal doing? When the tell tale signs of Thor arriving started up, Loki offered Tony a coy smile and disappeared in a flash of gold light. From then on whenever they battled, they flirted. Light and teasing gestures that left the rest of Tony's team baffled and annoyed.

"It's like you guys are fucking each other in your minds!" Clint griped in annoyance after a battle with Loki where the God had blown Tony a kiss and Tony had returned the gesture. Tony shrugged and grinned.

"Whatever gave you that idea, Legolas?" He teased and Bruce snorted.

"Just be careful Tony." Bruce advised as they entered the tower.

"I always am." Tony replied carelessly.

Two weeks later, they kissed. Unseen by any witnesses, Loki had grasped onto Tony's arm and hauled him into an alleyway, pushing him against the wall. Tony blinked and looked at Loki with a teasing smirk. "Hey Reindeer Games, fancy meeting you here." Loki smiled, his eyes raking up and down Tony's face.

"Anthony…" He purred. Tony tensed as the name rolled off of the God's tongue. He had never heard his name spoken so gorgeously. He felt the jaggedness of the wall press into his spine, and he desperately felt the urge to change positions. Pin Loki against the wall and watch the bruises appear on his flawless white skin. Suddenly Tony was shoving Loki's arm aside and grasping the taller male by the scruff of the neck. He pulled Loki flush against him, catching the surprised look on his face as he pressed his lips firmly against Loki's.

"Come to my tower tonight. 10 o'clock sharp." Tony mumbled as he kissed his way down Loki's throat. Loki gripped his long fingers into Tony's hair and nodded.

13 Months and 17 days this had been going on. Loki would come to his Tower unannounced and from there they would fall into bed together. They explored each other's bodies and pushed each other to their limit. Each time they came out satisfied but still aching for more. Nine months in they had come clean about their relationship. The shit storm that hit was violent. Barton still refused to speak to Tony, calling him a turncoat. Romanoff's silent judgement was enough for Tony to know that she agreed. Bruce had tried to be understanding, or as understanding as he could be, but he was still baffled by the whole relationship. Poor Rogers was just lost. It was Thor's reaction that surprised Tony the most though. You would think, the elder brother would rise up to defend his little brother's honor and virtue with a mighty swing of his hammer, but it seemed he was more inclined to threaten Loki instead. That had not gone over well.

"He threatens me!? Me? He prances around claiming that our brotherhood runs deeper than any friendship he would gain, yet he defends _your_ honor!?" Loki threw his boot across the room. It slammed off the wall and thudded to the floor. It was then that Tony knew for sure that Loki still adored his elder brother and wanted his approval even after all that had happened. It was heartbreaking to witness.

* * *

It was during a Benefit Supper that the first cracks began to appear. Usually Loki would transform into his female form and accompany Tony to whatever supper he was dragged to. She was beautiful. Leggy, red lipped and pale skinned. She would keep her hair in an immaculate bun and wear a provocative dress what showed a generous amount of supple cleavage. When Justin Hammer was present he couldn't take his eyes off her and several times he accidentally walked into things or dropped his wine glass out of distraction. When Tony danced with her it was as if they were the only two people in the world and for them...it was. But this time Tony did not want Loki there. Instead he was set with going on his own with his team Rhodey and Pepper. Loki had been getting ready in Tony's bathroom, wearing a deep purple dress, her hair fanned out around her. Tony watched her put in her earrings when he spoke up.

"Loki?" He began awkwardly rubbing the back of his head. Loki looked towards him through the mirror, eyebrows raised in question.

"Maybe you should...sit this one out?" Tony suggested. Loki frowned and turned to Tony.

"You mean not go?" She asked, stunningly beautiful. Tony nodded.

"Yeah, not go." Loki still frowning licked her lips and regarded Tony closely.

"But why?" She asked, brushing her hair from her face.

"Too many people…" Tony shrugged. Loki frowned, her hand lowering from her hair and moving to lightly grip the sink.

"That hardly bothered you before." Loki stated softly.

"Too many people that want to see you dead."

"That is hardly a surprise." Loki pointed out, voice coming out amused at Tony's words.

"Loki..." Tony began and slowly the smile slid from Loki's lips.

"Anthony I am in my female form....I thought you enjoyed my female form."

"Bambi I adore your female form almost much as I do your male, it's just not a good time…" Loki's frown deepened.

"Is something the matter Anthony?" The named rolling off Loki's tongue, which used to drive Tony crazy when hearing it, only worked to annoy him, grating like nails on a chalkboard.

"Nothing's wrong I just don't...I just don't want you there." Loki watched his lover closely, face unreadable. After a tense moment of silence, Loki nodded.

"Very well." The God replied with a nod and turned back to the mirror taking off her jewelry. Tony stepped forward so he was standing behind her. He wrapped his arms around her slim waist and placed a kiss against her throat, looking into the mirror at themselves. Loki leaned into the touch.

"Will you be late?" She whispered. Tony nipped at her skin. "Late?" "I can cook a supper for us tonight, when you return." She murmured. Tony grinned.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world." He stated, one of his hands running down her dress and pulling it up, allowing his fingers to explore the skin of her thighs. Loki tensed and let out a breathy moan when Tony's fingers brushed over her lips. She bucked her hips lightly eyes closing in ecstasy as Tony's fingers worked their way inside her.

"Look at you." He murmured in her ear. "Just as beautiful as your male form…" Loki uttered a moan. She turned to him then, smirking lightly.

"Am I as tight?" She asked softly. Tony's mouth went dry for a moment and he shook his head.

"I can't quite remember…we'll have to test it out." "Mr. Stark." Jarvis suddenly spoke.

"Not now Jarvis." Tony growled as he undid his buckle with one hand and lifted Loki, sitting her on the bathroom counter with the other.

"Mr. Stark, your guests are waiting." Jarvis replied calmly. Tony ignored him as he slowly pushed into the tight heat of his lover who murmured his name as he entered her. Loki wrapped her arms around Tony's shoulders, letting out soft mewls as he moved inside of her.

"A-Anthony…" The sudden knock at the door instantly stilled the lovers.

"Tony? You in there?" Steve Rogers called from the other side of the door.

"Dammit." Tony muttered. "Yeah Cap, 'll be right out!" He called slipping slowly out of Loki who lowered her dress back into proper order. Once they were both in proper shape, Tony opened the door and grinned at Steve who blushed at the sight of Loki in her female form.

"Oh..sorry." He managed. Loki smiled and walked out of the bathroom brushing passed Steve with a smirk.

"Have a good night Anthony," Loki called over her shoulder as she sauntered passed the rest of the Avengers who shot her glares or looks of unease, "Do not forget of our plans tonight." Shooting Tony one last smile over her shoulder she disappeared around the corner. Tony stared after Loki for a moment before throwing an arm around Steve's shoulder.

"Ready to party?" He exclaimed earning a grin from the Captain. "Not sure about your type of partying…" He muttered earning a chuckle from the shorter man.

"My type of partying should be illegal." He teased and without another glance back,Tony and his team headed towards the elevators.

"When does it get good?" Tony asked five minutes into the ball.

"Good?" Steve asked from beside Tony, holding a champagne glass.

"Yeah, it's more tedious than usual."

"Have an open mind Tony."

"I thought there would be an open bar. I'm so _bored."_ Tony groaned.

"You should have brought Loki, he would have kept you occupied"

"And have Fury call in SHIELD?" Tony snorted and the captain rolled his eyes.

"Well talk to someone, you're always socializing. Dance." Tony turned to Steve grinning.

"Would you take this dance?"

"No." Steve replied and walked away.

It would be at the party he would catch sight of her. She was tall, like Pepper and her skin was a gorgeous caramel color. Her dark hair was pulled into a neat bun and her deep set brown eyes sparkled as she spoke to the people surrounding her. The music started up and Tony spotted Natasha lead Steve out for a dance. Tony handed Thor his drink and headed towards the mystery woman who lifted her eyes and a slow smile curved on her full lips. Much fuller than Loki's. He approached her and held out a hand towards her.

"Care to dance?" He woman laughed softly.

"You read my mind." She took his offered hand and the two walked onto the dance floor missing the surprised look on Bruce's face and the triumphant one on Clint's. The two began to dance both pressed against one another, both smirking as though they knew all there was to know. Tony's eyes raked over her face looking at her lips and then towards her eyes.

"I have to ask for a name, I know every woman here, but you're a new one." He stated, the woman laughed.

"My name is Indries, and you are Tony Stark." Tony grinned.

"The one and only,and what a beautiful name for such a beautiful woman."

"You think I am beautiful?" Indries murmured.

"Absolutely…it's just there are very few people beautiful enough to leave me speechless." He whispered. Indries pressed close. "Perhaps you were looking at the wrong type of people." Tony grinned, his eyes crinkling.

"That's possible." Indries licked her lips and smiled.

"What's so funny?" She asked as Tony chuckled. Tony shrugged.

"I was just wondering if you'd like to go out or something."

"We've only just met."

"Is that a no?"

"Simply an observation. Indries shrugged. "

And?" Tony prompted.

"And I am quite partial to French Cuisine." Indries replied as the dance ended. Tony's grin widened.

"It just so happens that I know a place. Would tomorrow around 5 work for you?"

"Why wait." Indries replied as another song started up.

"You want to go now?"

"If you won't be missed." Indries replied taking his hand. Tony wrapped an arm around her waist.

"Not at all."

* * *

Loki prepared dinner that night with Britney Spears playing in the background. He hummed softly along with the music, eyes flicking up every so often to check the time. The night was still young and Loki had plenty of time to finish cooking and Tony would adore it! He returned to his pot, smiling lightly.

All the time in the world...

It was midnight and Tony was still gone. Loki glanced at the table he had set with the now cold Italian food still sitting out. He stood face drawn into an annoyed scowl. Shooting the elevator door one last glance, he silently cleaned off the table and poured the wine down the sink watching as the red liquid swirled down the drain. When half the bottle remained he brought it to his lips and took a deep swig. Perhaps Tony would like to go out for dinner tomorrow night. Loki thought to himself he blew out the candle on the countertop, engulfing the room in darkness. Tony returned at 3:17 in the morning. He crept into his bedroom to see Loki already asleep on the bed. Tony attempted to be stealthy and slip into the bed without waking his lover but the next moment he was met with a pair of bright eyes looking at him. Tony offered Loki a smile and settled in the bed beside him.

"Hey Bambi,long time no see." He greeted as Loki curled against him with a sleep sigh.

"What kept you?" He murmured against Tony's throat.

"The ball was dragging on." Tony replied with a shrug kissing Loki's temple. Loki huffed.

''We were supposed to have dinner together." He replied.

"Oh shit, I'm sorry Loki, I forgot." Loki shrugged.

"It matters not. Did you enjoy yourself."

"It was…fun." Tony replied, a pair of dark eyes flashing in his mind. Loki nodded.

"Good." He replied placing his lips against Tony's throat and sucking at the flesh. Tony sighed and ran a hand under Loki's shirt and stroking a nipple.

"Did you sleep good?" Loki nodded, spreading his legs as Tony's knee moved between them. "So you're not mad at me?" Tony asked. Loki snorted.

"Hardly." He replied. Tony placed himself over Loki grinning at him.

"Good. You still tired?" He asked. Loki shimmied out of his pants.

"Not anymore." He replied, tossing his pants aside.

"Excellent."

It only progressed from there. Slowly Tony began to pull away from Loki for Indries. Loki was no longer wanted at any of the Charity Balls. Loki was no longer wanted when Tony went cross country. Loki was no longer wanted. Tony began to make excuses.

"I'm going out for the night." Tony said as Loki walked through the door for their weekly dinner plans. Loki stopped walking, face pulled into a confused frown.

"Out? Out where?" Loki asked and Tony avoided meeting Loki's gaze.

"I'm meeting a friend." Loki slowly nodded, a hesitantly smile forming on his lips.

"Oh… should I just stay home for the night then?"

"Probably would be best."

"Do you still want to be with me at my apartment tomorrow?" The God asked and Tony quickly nodded.

"Of course I do." He pressed close to Loki and placed a quick kiss on his lips.

The first time Loki heard of the fling between Indries and Tony he had been in his own apartment pouring himself some tea with the t.v on in the background. When Tony's name had been mentioned, Loki had lifted his eyes and glanced briefly at the t.v. What he saw caused him to drop the tea pot in mortification. There was Tony at one of the Charity Balls Loki had not been invited to. On his arm was a dark eyed woman in a stunning silver dress. Loki watched as Tony leaned over and deeply kissed the woman, who kissed back with a little smile. A voice over of a chipper woman began to speak.

**_'It seems Tony Stark has found himself a new lover. He has been seen many times with Indries Moomji and there has been a notable lack of outings with Tony's other lover, the God Loki, who last year attacked New York and placed himself as an enemy of the nation. It took many by surprise, when Tony Stark began actively going out with Loki, after his break up with Miss. Pepper Potts several months earlier. Our sources say that none of the Avengers approve of the affair, and from the looks of it,they seem to approve Moomji. It is currently unknown if Loki knows of Tony's new arm candy and what he will do once he finds out.'_ **

Loki looked down at the shattered pot then back up at the screen. The screen panned out, showing the Avengers and Thor who was frowning at the sight of the two. Loki turned off the t.v, allowing the room to be enveloped in silence. He stood awkwardly a buzzing in his head. He sat down on the only article of furniture in his run down apartment. He stared blankly at the black screen, the buzzing in his head becoming a roar.

Tony invited Loki over two nights later. As Loki appeared in Tony's tower, Clint walked passed him with a triumphant grin. He smirked Loki as he passed and Loki stared after him. Clint waggled his fingers. "It was nice knowing you!" He jeered, earning a reprimanding glare from Romanoff and Rogers. Bruce shuffled and refused to look at Loki. When Thor walked by him he placed a hand on Loki's shoulder but refused to meet his eyes.

Then he saw her.

Indries walked by shooting Loki a secretive smile as she boarded the elevator with the Avengers. Loki lifted his chin and met her gaze full on.

They stared into each other's eyes as Indries passed Loki. Indries's lips lifted into a smile as she moved to stand beside Bruce in the elevator. The door closing was like a death sentence with Indries smiling all the way. Loki turned to see Tony standing behind him drink in hand. Tony offered Loki a glass with a small smile. Loki wished to throw it into Stark's face, but he took it and kissed his human on the lips. Tony's lips parted to speak but Loki did not allow him the chance. It was now or never and Loki knew he could save his relationship. Tonight. All would be better once morning came. So when clothes were removed and Tony backed Loki towards the bar, Loki went with it hopeful that everything would turn out okay in the end. They had harsh quick sex on Tony's bar, where they both drew blood from each other. In all honesty it was possibly the most passionate they had been in weeks. Afterwards they lay on the floor, legs entangled, Tony still inside Loki. Tony kissed the back of Loki's neck.

"You've been quiet." He whispered against Loki's shoulder.. Loki glanced at him, his pale face pulled into a light frown. He traced a finger down Tony's face.

"Will you come over to my quarters tomorrow night?" he whispered. Tony shook his head.

"I'm sorry Loki. I've got other plans." Loki deflated.

"You said that last week too…"

"I'm sorry, plans change."

"Anthony…"

"Look Loki. I'm sorry, I just already have plans." Loki narrowed his eyes.

"With that woman?" Tony tensed but did not bother to deny it. Loki's eyes narrowed further.

"Why are you doing this?"

"It's not like we're fucking married Loki! I went out with someone last night, okay!?" Tony snapped.

You could have at least told me you were seeing someone else. Is that why you have been avoiding me!?

"How do you know about her?" Tony asked staring at the God.

"The television…they say you are the new It couple. It was quite a nice kiss she gave you. Was she attempting to swallow your face?"

"You know…you sound a bit **_jealous_**?"

"Jealous Anthony? Of that harpy? Oh no. I was merely pointing out the obvious." Loki snapped. Tony pulled out of Loki swiftly, eliciting a slight pained whimper from the God. Tony stood pulling his pants back up while Loki remained on the floor. Tony dressed quickly, scowling at Loki as he slowly began to dress himself.

"Look what we had was nothing serious." Tony muttered and Loki frowned pulling his shirt over his shoulders.

"You were seen together several times." He muttered in annoyance. Tony pulled on his shirt and glanced at Loki frowning.

"No not me and Indries. Me and you." He replied. Loki tensed.

"What?" Loki's voice came out whispered, a cold dread filling him. Tony ran a hand through his messy hair, scowling slightly.

"Look, it was fun. Loads of fun. But you had know it would never last."

"We have made love." The God replied willing himself not to break. Tony glanced at Loki, browns furrowed.

"Sex Loki. We had sex. I've had loads of sex."

"Anthony…" Loki began only for Tony to back up.

"No. You're not going to manipulate me."

"We have made love…" "Stop calling it that! SEX Loki! It was sex! I've had loads of sex…you're nothing special." Loki's face fell and Tony handed him his pants.

"Have I not pleased you?" Loki asked hands shaking.

"Loki..."

"No! Why Anthony!? I have stopped attacks! I have settled into this domesticated role for you!" Loki quickly dressed, eyes narrowed. Tony looked down at his feet.

"You knew this wouldn't last." Tony stated and Loki's breath caught in his throat.

"Why are you doing this?" Loki croaked and Tony looked away. He let out a low breath before speaking again, his voice ragged.

"Right. Well you can wait around if you'd like, she's coming back over." He scratched the side of his nose.

 **"** She's coming here?" Loki questioned softly, his fingers gripping the bar table.

"Yep, so you might wanna wander off." Tony waved towards the door, not looking at Loki as he began to pour himself and Indries a drink.

"You would bring her here, with me present?"

"Actually if you don't mind, I'd prefer you to leave."

"Ahhh your little trollop does not know of me...or perhaps she does and she fears what might happen to her."

"Fuck you, and what is there to tell her? Why are you acting so anal about this. You knew from the beginning this was just casual!"

"That you are having sex with someone other than her! That you did not even think to inform me that you were bringing someone else to your home!"

"We agreed to this Loki, no strings attached."

"Anthony... _Tony_..." Loki began to reach for Tony, but Tony avoided his touch.

"No Loki. Don't start trying to guilt me. We're not in a relationship."

"We have made love."

"We **fucked** Loki! I've had loads of fucks. You're nothing special believe me."

"I love you!" Loki declared suddenly, feeling desperate. "I love you Anthony, I love you!" Tony hesitated before drinking.

"A God loving an ant? That's rich Lokes. Classic." Tony chuckled shaking his head.

"For all you know she could be trying to harm you." Loki replied, eyes watering, but not spilling.

"That's rich, coming for enemy number one over here." Tony snorted.

 **"** That did not bother you, when we first began to make love."

"Don't fucking call it that. Fuck Loki, you knew this wouldn't last."

"Obviously I didn't." Loki whispered. Loki looked at Tony with wounded eyes, eyes that he had only allowed Tony to ever see. Tony shifted shaking his head.

"And besides, you can go back to blowing shit up and I can stop getting shit from my team now that I'm in a normal relationship." Loki stared at Tony in silence before Tony nodded the door. "You should leave." Loki shook his head and took a step towards Tony.

"Anthony…"

"If you don't leave I'll call up SHIELD." Tony threatened. Loki stopped, his face blanching. He stepped back gripping his pants. He let out a soft breath and looked away from Tony.

"I could kill her you know. She is only mortal. I could end her with just a flick of my wrist." Tony lunged at Loki and grasped his neck in his hand, a ghost of what Loki had done to Tony more than a year ago. Loki did not even bother to struggle, knowing that Tony lacked the strength. Tony glared at Loki teeth barred.

"You touch her and I will hunt you down. You forget Lokes, that you told me all your secrets. I know everything I need to know to bring you down."

Loki shoved Tony away, causing the mortal to hit the opposite wall with a thump. Loki lifted his chin and sneered.

"As do I Stark. Do not forget that." He looked prepared to speak again, but instead he looked away, the tears becoming nearly impossible to stop.

"I was such a fool..." He murmured. A heavy silence fell over the pair. Without another word Loki blinked out of existence, leaving Tony alone. Tony stood staring at the place Loki had only just stood before taking his cell phone out of his pocket and dialing Indries.

"It's safe Indries. You can come up."

* * *

Loki stood in his kitchen clutching his chest. The buzzing in his ears, strong. His hands shook and he looked around unsure on what to do with himself. Nausea invaded his stomach and he closed his eyes tightly. When he heard thunder outside his apartment he sank down onto the floor. He closed his eyes and leant his head back against the counter. In next to no time Thor burst into his apartment, cape flapping, hammer at his side. The brothers eyes met and slowly Thor approached his sibling's huddled form.

"Loki." He greeted,voice rumbling. Loki looked up at Thor and Thor sat beside Loki heavily.

"You knew." Loki murmured. Thor did not even bother to play ignorant.

"Aye. I knew." He replied. Loki wiped at his eyes which stung with tears.

"They say she is very beautiful..." Loki murmured leaning his head against the fridge and watching the bare bulb above his head flicker. He felt Thor take his hand.

"For a mortal perhaps. You are much lovelier." He replied feeling as miserable as Loki looked.  Loki let out a low breath eyes scrunching up.

"I want revenge." Loki stated softly causing Thor to shift and look towards his sibling warily.  

"Loki..."

"No Thor. I want revenge. But I am content right now. Let him fuck the trollop. When they eventually fester and burn I will be there laughing and then my revenge shall be complete." Loki's voice had a cold edge to it, and he looked down at his lap eyes sparkling. "I did love him. I know you believe me incapable but I loved him so dearly that I felt like my whole life was merely in wait for him." He whispered, allowing Thor to wrap his arm around Loki and pull him close.

"I know."

And in the safety of his brother's arms, Loki wept.


	2. Yo

Sequel has been posted my darlings.

**Author's Note:**

> FrostIron Breakup Request.


End file.
